You Are My Goddess
by Kyuubiplush
Summary: Well Konoha is having it's Goddess Week and Tsunade never got gifts that week, will it change this year? Who knows, no pairs. Think I rated this to harshly if did tell me. OCC and AU


Author Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto what so ever so, I wish but no anvil I am not the owner or have any connection to the series next to writing this fan fiction. This is my first story so be gentle, but praise is helpful.

**You're a Goddess in My Eyes**

"Tsunade-sama, did you know that tomorrow is the start of Goddess Week?" asked Shizune all excited.

"What's so exciting about that?" asked Tsunade confused.

"You don't remember the Konoha week of the Goddess?!" shouted Shizune shocked, "I get so much stuff that week!"

"And I get nothing," answered Tsunade making Shizune shut up.

"Oh, I thought you would like to know," whispered Shizune walking out.

"Like anyone but Jiraiya will give me anything," muttered Tsunade as she went home. The next morning when she walked into her office she saw a long box with a big white bow on it. She walked over to it to see a card on it. "Shizune," sighed Tsunade but she turn to see Shizune walking in.

"Maybe she is still at home, I'll put this on her desk," whispered Shizune walking in, not seeing Tsunade the woman carrying something small in her hand.

"Shizune?" asked Tsunade shocked, startling the woman.

"I'm sorry, I thought since you didn't get anything I would sneak in here and give this to you," apologized Shizune handing her a present, "well I thought you feel better if you got a gift."

"Thank you and you aren't the one who gave me this?" asked Tsunade pointing to the large box.

"Goodness that is huge! And I didn't, I don't have the money for anything large," answered Shizune shocked by the size, "hey there is a card." Shizune snatched it running around the room as she read it aloud Tsunade on her tail, "_Dear Tsunade: You will not know who I am till the end, but all you need to know is that I thought of you as my goddess since the moment that I saw you. I wish you a happy Goddess Week. –Your Tenchi. (1)_" She stopped as Tsunade took the letter blushing.

"Give me that," pouted Tsunade as she took the letter back.

"Well we know this isn't Jiraiya," snickered Shizune confusing Tsunade, "I know this since he has been sick all yesterday with food poisoning after taking this woman out. I had accidently gave him a low poison."

"Then who?" asked Tsunade confused.

"No idea, but open it up, I want to see what it is!" answered Shizune looking at the box, "I'll open it if you don't."

"Fine," sighed Tsunade opening the box; Shizune and Tsunade both gasping. She lifted it up to see a beautiful dress. It was her size which shocked them. It was a sleeveless white dress made of silk, with a cross over top, leading into a fluid dress. It had a frill that led across the fold, going all the way down, a slit on the side giving her mobility. A white ribbon was wrapped around her waist. She lifted a pair of glass sandals like hers with strengthening seals to make them impossible to destroy even her super strong heel smash couldn't break them. The bands were a white silk with hidden strengthening seals that made the sandals unbreakable.

"This is very expensive!" shouted Shizune, "it must have costed this person a ton of money."

"I know," nodded Tsunade trying it on, "does it look nice?"

"Yes, but there is something missing," answered Shizune truthfully, "maybe you'll get that piece tomorrow."

"I guess so," sighed Tsunade.

"Well let's see tomorrow?" smiled Shizune as they went through their normal day. The next morning Tsunade got a necklace, but it still didn't finish the look. The day after was a bracelet; yet it did not finishing the look. The day later was two ribbons for her hair both were silk. And after that was a pure silver tiara and after that was an anklet that was silver as well. But the final day there was just a card, "_will you go to festival? If you want to see me I'll wait for all eternity at the south gate for you._"

"Oh that is so sweet and he got you so much stuff," cued Shizune, "you got to go."

"It better not be some pervert," sighed Tsunade as she went to work ten hours later when the sun had set at around 8 PM, Shizune and Tsunade left the Hokage Tower; Tsunade was wearing the complete outfit. When she arrived she saw so many people standing at the entrance, she looking for the one that could be her admirer. She saw a fox looking around aimlessly a pair of angel wings strapped to its back. Tsunade walked over to it, she raised an eye brow, "this isn't right."

"I know no one should do this to a kit," supported Shizune missing Tsunade's point.

"Never mind," sighed Tsunade looking shaking her head, but when she looked at the fox it wasn't there. She got up to feel someone poke her shoulder. She turned around to see no one, but she looked down a bit to see Naruto a pair of angel wings on his back.

"Hello, I've been waiting for you," smiled Naruto. He was wearing no shoes as he wore a white pair of pants. His shirt was a strap that started around his neck then looping across his chest before clasping in the back. He wore white suspenders that just hung around his legs in a cute way. He smiled at her as he waved to her, "my goddess has finally come."

"You know that it is like telling me you love me," explained Tsunade.

"I do," smiled Naruto making both women choke, "you are like the mother that I never had, I'll always love you." Naruto gave her a genuine smile and just told her that he had his absolute loyalty. He lifted his hand to her and said, "Shall we?"

"Alright," nodded Tsunade as they went to booths and enjoyed themselves.

"Bye Tsunade!" shouted Naruto shocking both women, not by the fact he flew off, but by the fact he called her by her name instead of 'Ba-chan' (2).

"What is wrong with him, he is acting differently," stated Tsunade.

"No idea," answered Shizune as they went home. Again the next morning Tsunade got something again; it was a card.

Tsunade walked over to it and read it out loud. "_Dear Tsunade, As you know I am your Tenchi. You should know one more thing. A mother is god in their child's eyes. And ever since I met you I thought of you like a mother I never had. I love you, maybe see you around. Love, Naruto._"

"What did he mean to maybe?" asked Shizune.

"Get Naruto here immediately," demanded Tsunade, "this is bad, by the letter he went off on his own!"

"Understood," nodded Shizune running out.

"This is bad," sighed Tsunade until she heard a crash against her window, she turn to see a bleeding Naruto, he was critically injured. The boy carried an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha in his hand. He smiled at her before fainting from blood lose. Tsunade calling for Shizune again as ANBU and Shizune appeared. Jonin and ANBU gasped as they saw Naruto, the two medics getting to work their trying to close up the wound in Naruto's stomach, fortunate that Sasuke missed all vital organs and the spinal column. When the wound was closed he was still in extreme condition from the stain and blood lose he put his body through. Tsunade rushed Naruto to the hospital placing him a stable condition watching him to make sure that Naruto did not die on her, because the only one allowed to kill the blonde was her.

After twelve hours Naruto stirred waking the blond Hokage, he turned to her and whispered in a horse voice, "sorry."

"Idiot, why did you go alone?" asked Tsunade, "I could have had a team like 10 or something help you, instead you nearly died doing it solo, I ought to kill you myself, but I'll beat you up later after you get better, that way you are in the hospital much longer."

"Fine by me," snickered Naruto coughing up some bloody, "I finished my promise though."

"Naruto you nearly died for a promise!" shouted Tsunade infuriated.

"Then can I make another promise, one to you?" asked Naruto after Tsunade gave him some water so he could talk.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"I promise to leave you," smiled the boy as she pet him on the head.

"Better not, I am not sure I can smile without an angel watching me," joked the woman.

"I guess I got my orders from my goddess, I will be there for you forever and ever," smiled the boy as he went back to sleep.


End file.
